Alf Vol 1 10
* Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner * Brian Tanner Supporting Characters: * Dr. Bob Bradbury Other Characters: * Various College Graduates Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * California Correspondence College Items: * Willie's HAM radio * Radio receiver/earring Vehicles: * Tanner Stationwagon | StoryTitle2 = May I Have This Dance? | Writer2_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler2_1 = Dave Manak | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis2 = Lynn shows ALF some of her pictures from last years prom, which remind ALF of his own senior class dance at the Orbit Guard Academy. ALF and his girlfriend Rhonda were getting ready for the dance, which also doubles as a costume party. Rhonda is dressing as a mermaid, and Gordon as a Melmako shark, due to the dance's theme being "Kingdom Beneath the Sea". As they arrive at the dance, they are greeted at the door by Sergeant Staff. Gordon has handled the decorating, as well as hiring the hottest band around - Fleetwood Melmac. Everything was going great until a man named Tom Bruise, a jealous classmate who always came in second to Gordon, showed up. Tom had a huge crush on Rhonda and challenged Gordon to the Melmale Rutting Ritual, but both are thrown out of the dance to settle their differences outside. Rhonda joins them outside with the dueling box, containing many different flavors of dueling bubble gum. Gordon gets to choose, and he picks grape. The rules are simple - when two dominant Melmacian males battle for a female, they see who can blow the biggest bubble. Only one can be "Top Gum". However this is complicated by the fact that on Melmac, they inhale methane and exhale helium, therefore overly aggressive males tend to float away, never to be seen again! Gordon was infuriated by Tom's remarks and doesn't concentrate while blowing his bubble. He blows his bubble too big, and begins to float away into the sky. While Tim take his chance to grab Rhonda, Gordon quickly unfastens the pin that held his boutonniere and jabs the bubble. He manages to gain control of the wild bubble and steer it in the direction of Tom Bruise landing it smack on top of him incasing him in a huge sticky mess of gum! As Gordon and Rhonda return to the dance victorious, it's Tom Bruise who gets the last laugh by winning the costume contest as the "Purple Slime Serpent from the Sargastic Sea"! After finishing the story, ALF is unable to remember why he came upstairs in the first place before Lynn interrupted him. Then, when Kate bursts out of the bathroom shouting about the twenty-pound octopus defrosting in the bathtub, he suddenly remembers why! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner Supporting Characters: * Rhonda Antagonists: * Tom Bruise Other Characters: * Sergeant Staff * Fleetwood Melmac * Other Unnamed Melmacians Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * Melmac Items: * Chewing Gum Dueling Box | StoryTitle3 = Small Worlds! | Writer3_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis3 = ALF and Willie are out for a drive in the country when their station wagon suddenly gets a flat tire. They pull over to fix it, but find that the spare tire is just as flat as the other one. Willie tells ALF that he'll now have to walk back the four miles to Quartz Hills to get it filled, but ALF doesn't want to be left locked up inside a hot car for hours waiting for him to return. Willie can't risk taking ALF with him, so he tells ALF to wait down by the nearby river in the woods. If anyone sees him they'll think he's a muskrat. ALF walks down to the riverside, but is startled by his own stomach growling. Looking around for something to eat, he spots a small frog sitting on a rock in the river. Seeing his chance to have frog legs without the snotty French waiter, he leaps at the frog to catch it. The frog jumps away, and ALF lands headfirst into the water. The current begins to wash him down stream, but ALF is finally able to grab hold of a tree root and pull himself back to shore. He shakes himself dry, just like Lassie did in the old reruns, and ends up spreading about two pounds of loose fur over the area. Just as he's about to walk away, he hears a nearby tree sneeze. ALF jumps up to take a look inside the tree to see if anyone's inside, but a hand bursts out of the hollow tree and knocks him back onto the ground. The hand tells ALF to stay away, and that he's a hermit who just wants to be left alone. ALF tells him he doesn't own the entire forest, but before he can leave the hermit tells him to come back. The hermit explains that many years ago he had been considered one of the brightest young astronauts in the world. He had just finished building his first long-range electron telescope, and had pointed it in the direction of the Aldente Nebula one night to make a startling discovery. He had found a new undiscovered planet, which he had determined (read off a space billboard) that the planet's name was Melmac. He spent several months confirming his discovery, then when the day came to reveal his discovery to the Galileo Society Melmac was gone. As if it had exploded into thin air. He was disgraced and humiliated, and ran away from society to live in the woods. ALF tells him he was right and that Melmac was there, and that he was just a victim of bad timing. ALF informs him that if he looks at the mouth of the constellation Leo he'll see a piece of Melmac that's still there. ALF tries to pull the hermit out of the tree, but ends up uprooting the dead tree which falls into the river with the hermit inside. The tree falls over the nearby waterfalls, only to end up at the bottom where he floats right into the San Diego Single Woman's Club campout and is surrounded by beautiful single women in skimpy swimsuits! What luck! ALF hears the sound of a distant horn honking, and quickly returns to the station wagon where Willie is waiting for him. Willie asks him where he was, and ALF just tells him that he was communing with nature and that he's in the mood to listen to a tape of the Greatest Hits of Herman's Hermits! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Willie Tanner Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Hermit Scientist Other Characters: * Various Unnamed Bikini-clad Single Women Locations: * The Countryside, near Quartz Hills, California * Melmac Items: * Long-range Electron Telescope Vehicles: * Tanner Stationwagon | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}